Souviens nous
by Olinne
Summary: Un peu de poèsie, parce que après tout Atlantis a toujours été un grand sujet d'inspiration!
1. Souviens nous

L'autre jour je passais par ici et j'ai vu une fanfic au titre très poétique. Ca m'a donné envie d'écrire des poème sur Atlantis. J'ai décidé d'en faire plusieurs mais on verra si j'y arrive. Voilà toujours celui-ci. Atlantis, il y a bien longtemps...

* * *

**Souviens-nous**

Souviens-nous, vieille mère

Et comme je me souviens

Rappelle à toi le rêve,

Et l'utopie des tiens.

Triomphante lumière,

Phare de l'espoir humain

Tu tenais, cité fière,

Le monde dans tes mains :

Tu ne savais pas grand-mère,

Malgré tes très nombreux savants,

Que sagesse et savoir vont de pair

Dans l'esprit seul des enfants.

Les tiens t'abandonnèrent,

Belle endormie aux cheveux blancs,

Comme on perd une guerre

Conduite contre des géants.

Te voilà seule, Atlantis

Sur le seuil de l'océan

Et tu guettes, tu attends

Les Atlantes, tes fils.


	2. Mémoire

L'Etrange mémoire de ton sein nourricier,

Pourtant abandonné,

Assiège l'esprit de ta descendance.

* * *

Oubliée depuis des milliers d'années,

Mais toujours regrettée,

Pourras-tu nous pardonner cette offense?

* * *

Au-delà des mers, des terres, des étoiles

Tes fils se préparent.

Retiens ta colère, abaisse tes défenses.

* * *

Vers toi, ils font voiles.


	3. Rising

Merci beaucoup!

Oui Alhenorr c'est tout à fait ça, enfin je vais essayer. Voilà Rising, du nom anglais du premier episode d'Atlantis... (qui veut dire s'elever, se dresser.. et s'applique bien sur à la cité)

Dsl pour les barres entre chaques couplets, mais quoique je fasse le site ne veux pas me mettre des espaces aux bons endroits!

* * *

**Rising**

Debout,

Dresse-toi diamant des mers infinies,

Fêtes le retour de tes enfants insoumis.

* * *

Sous les pas des guerriers tes marbres retentissent,

Vois : l'un d'eux porte en lui la marque de tes fils :

* * *

Son courage est folie et folle est sa vaillance,

Fier, il n'offre qu'à toi seule sa rare obéissance.

* * *

Son corps semble pour l'amour sculpté par des artistes

Ses membres pour la guerre, ses gènes pour Atlantis

* * *

Sous sa main ton cœur bat et soudain tu t'éveille

Et révèle à ses yeux tes sublimes merveilles.

* * *

Mais les flots implacables te tiennent sous leurs emprises

Et menacent une paix si durement acquise

* * *

Dresse-toi, Cité illustre et n'abandonne pas

Ceux qui pendant des siècles soupirèrent vers toi

* * *

Peur, pleurs, cris et clameur se lèvent dans la nuit

Des profondeurs, et tu te lève vers l'infini.

* * *

Enfin tu apparais, bourgeon sur l'océan,

Atlantis

* * *

L'exil t'as rendu, semblables et différents

Ceux que tu peux, que tu veux appeler tes fils


	4. En pleine tempête 1

En fait je vais en faire pour tous les épisodes qui m'inspire... donc on verra bien, et puis peut-être sur des persos, enfin on verra et moi aussi lol.

Pour l'instant voilà deux poèmes pour en pleine tempête, si c'est bien le titre français, en anglais the storm et the eye. Le deuxième demain ou après demain.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est le carburant du cerveau!

* * *

**En pleine tempête**

Au cœur de la tourmente

Je recherche un foyer

Derrière eux mes frères m'ont laissé.

Frèle vieille aux cheveux blancs

Mon amour, ma cité,

Ton corps ne peut me protéger.

Démons des océans

Nature déchaînée

Laissez-moi le temps de l'aider.

* * *

_Qui viole ma ville, ma cité ?_

_Qui êtes-vous pour pénétrer_

_Le Sanctuaire des races humaiens,_

_Armés et le cœur plein de fiel ?_

_Que votre race soit maudite_

_Vous insensés qui sacrifiez_

_Au bon plaisir de vos élites_

_L'asile des peuples, ce bien sacré._

* * *

Cours frère, je remets dans tes mains

L'avenir, le passé, le présent des humains.

_La chair est faible et déloyale,_

_Elle a trahie_.

Frère dans tes mains

Je mets ma vie.

* * *

_La mort frôle_

_La mort hante_

_Pluie coupante_

_Froid des pôles._

_Homme entêté,_

_Dur est ton front,_

_Sec est ton cœur_

_Comme un été._

Torrents de pluie, bruits et tonnerre

Autour de nous fendent les airs.

Partez donc êtres insensés

Car plus rien ne pourra vous sauver.

* * *

TBC 


	5. En pleine tempête 2

La suite.. et je crois bien le plus long poème depuis le début!

* * *

**En pleine tempête 2**

D'ici à l'horizon

Tambour de pluie, nuages,

Fracas des mer, orages,

D'ici à l'horizon.

Etreinte gelée, pôles,

Onde glacée me frole,

D'ici à l'horizon.

Gémissement du vent,

Menaces des océans,

D'ici à l'horizon.

* * *

_Au cœur de la tourmente_

_L'ennemi est entré._

_Frèle vieille aux cheveux blancs,_

_Laisse-moi te_ _sauver._

_Temps arrête ton pas !_

_Heures et minutes, secondes,_

_Aiguille des astres tu compte_

_L'heure où la mort viendra._

* * *

Homme gonflé d'orgueil

De la défaite honteuse

Te voilà sur le seuil.

Ose franchir la porte

Ou qu'une mort affreuse

Très loin d'ici t'emporte !

Insulte et frappe, homme au front dur,

Tes airs sombres n'y changeront rien !

Maintenant tout espoir est vain,

Tu es vaincu ô cœur impur !

* * *

_Temps arrête ton pas_

_Heures et minutes, secondes_

_Aiguille des astres, tu comptes_

_L'heure où la mer submergera_

_Ma cité._

* * *

N'avance plus homme entêté

Ou tu subira ma colère !

Relâche-là, ou sur cette mer

Je jure de te le faire payer !

Fille d'Atlantes, vient près de moi.

Chargins et colères guériront,

Pour l'heure il nous reste à sauver

Notre Cité, notre Sion

Qui crainds encore la dure loi

Du prince des mers, Poséidon.

* * *

_Faucheuse aux yeux clairs_

_Passe ton chemin,_

_Va où terres et mers_

_Unissent leur destin._

Atlantis renaît,

Sa force lui revient ;

Maintenant tu sais :

Elle protège les tiens.

Posez vos fardeaux

Je suis, calme et fière,

Au beau milieu des eaux,

La plus belle des terres.

Venez à moi enfants,

Sur mon sein, dans mes bras,

Goûter à présent

Le sommeil des rois.

* * *

Et sur la lourde nappe

D'une mer endormie,

Atlantis déploie,

Bouclier de la vie,

Son grand manteau. Et vois :

La menace est partie.

Il ne reste que toi

Ma cité, mon amie,

_Atlantis._

* * *

_Encore merci Rieval!_

_Alpheratz9 ça me touche beaucoup!  
_


	6. Vieille mère

Aller le suivant, parce que j'ai eu le temps de le taper et puis pour répondre aux questions d'Alhenorr :). Donc un poèmre sur Weir, la jeune la vieille, et bien sûre sur atlantis !

* * *

**Vieille mère**

_(Le grand sommeil 1.16)_

Souviens-nous vieille mère,

Et comme je me souviens,

Rappelle à toi le rêve

Et l'utopie des tiens.

Qui es-tu donc grand-mère?

Et pourquoi dans mon cœur

Cette impression amère,

Ce sentiment de peur?

_Double nous, toi et moi,_

_Moi-même révélée,_

_Mes paroles et ta voix,_

_Moi-même me suis parlée._

_Qui de toi ou de moi,_

_Qui de nous rassemblées,_

_A vécu ou vivra_

_Ce présent, ce passé?_

_Où te termines-tu?_

_Où est-ce que je commence?_

_Dans tes yeux j'ai perdu_

_Les frontières de mes sens._

_Tu vis et tu viens_

_Et déjà tu t'en vas._

_Ne m'abandonne pas!_

_J'ai besoin d'un soutien._

Sèche sur ta joue ces pleurs

Je me suis sacrifiée

Car il faut que je meurs

Pour être renouvelée.

Phoenix aux cheveux blancs

Gardienne de la cité

Ton souffle frissonnant

Bientôt s'est arrêté.

Souviens-nous vieille mère

Je ne veux oublier

Que seule ton âme de fer

Aura pu nous sauver.

* * *

Merci Sascka! Et Alhenorr j'espère que ça t'a plu! 


	7. Rage Wraith

Hello voilà la suite!

Cette fois c'est sur l'episode sous hypnose, du point de vue des wraith...

* * *

**Rage Wraith**

_(The Gift 1.18)_

Pathétiques êtres humains

Vos calculs ne servent à rien !

Notre force vous écrase,

Du passé nous ferons table rase.

Nature nous a crée,

Abomination en son sein.

Destruction forcenée :

Tel est notre destin.

Vous êtes né pour mourir

Anéantis par nos mains.

Vos sciences nous font rire,

Vos efforts sont vains.

Vers vous nous faisons voile,

Terrez-vous dans ce bastion

Et vos yeux sur les étoiles

Tremblez car nous venons.

Et toi hybride étrange

Cache-toi loin de ma face

Car bientôt je me venge :

J'annihile ta race.

Pathétiques êtres humains

Rebuts de la nature

Vous n'êtes que nourriture

Et la Terre un festin.

* * *

Voilà !

Merci Alpheratz9, c'est comme ça que je vois la poésie, elle résonne chez chacun de façon particulière ;)


	8. Calme avant le siège

Lol Alhenorr! tain ! ca fait tout bizarre, en plus tu dechiffre vachement bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Bon alors celui là est beaucoup plus lyrique, j'ai essayé de jouer sur ce que peu être le son de la mer, jour et nuit, quelque chose qui devient famillier, rassurant etc...

* * *

**Le calme avant le siège.**

_(entre 1.18 et 1.19)_

Sifflement apaisant, dehors le vent soupire,

Grondement bercement : la mer qui se retire.

Caresse imperceptible provenant des Zéphyrs

Souffleurs aux pieds nus chantant avec les lyres.

Ondulations des eaux, doucement elles clapotent

Elles baignent les orteils des divines cohortes,

Ressac qui chantonne dans une langue morte

Les secrets des Anciens que l'onde nous apporte.

Les tourments et les peurs ne sont que souvenirs

Sous les voiles anthracites de notre beau navire,

D'Atlantis la mythique qui dans la mer se mire.

Et je prie car jamais il ne faut qu'elle chavire.

_Sans fin les océans répètent_

_Cet air qui obsède mes nuits;_

_Jamais je ne veux qu'il s'arrête : _

_Il est synonyme de vie._

Pose sur la lourde nappe des flots endormis

Mon cœur tout près du tien et ma vie dans ta vie,

Protégeons les terriens, marcheur de l'infini!

Toi et moi Atlantis mon amie.

* * *

J'en ai encore trois en reserve, pour la suite pour l'instant l'inspiration n'est pas encore venue, mais je vais regarder un petit stargate et ça ira mieux . 


	9. Assiégés 1

Aller hop hop, comme c'est le week end, et aussi pour moi le debut des vacances, j'en mets un deuxième. Les wriath assiègent Atlantis, les soldat, en position, attendent l'assaut...

Rieval merci :)

héhé Alpheratz9 contente que rage wriath t'ai fait réagir!

Alhenorr pour les wraiths, certes ils doivent manger... mais mangerais tu des animaux qui parle la même langue que toi et avec qui tu peux passer une alliance, disuter littérature etc :-D donc certes ça part d'un instinct mais je pense que la plupart des wraith ont aussi un insinct de cruauté en eux.. de laà dire qu'ils sont pur "evil" pas sûr..

* * *

**Assiégés**

_**(Le siège 1. 19; 1.20)**_

Nuit, attente,

Angoisse rampante,

Sueur sur ta peau,

Pression dans tes os,

Chaque heure elle augmente.

* * *

C'est la nuit, c'est l'attente,

C'est l'angoisse qui rampe.

Au battement du sang,

Au cliquetis du temps,

Le murmure des eaux

Répond comme un écho

* * *

_Dans la nuit, ton souffle,_

_Tu l'entends? Tu souffres._

_Rage dans ta poitrine,_

_Tremblement dans tes doigts :_

_Frisson du combat._

* * *

Brouillard rouge devant tes yeux,

Une dernière fois, prie ton Dieu!

Presse ton arme dans tes bras.

Une pluie de feu

Venue des cieux

S'abat sur toi.

* * *

Tu as peur jeune soldat?


	10. Assiégés2

**Assiégés (suite)**

Au dessus tout autour le ciel est un brasier,

Derrière ma fenêtre, le feu ne peut m'étreindre ;

Pourtant je ne suis plus qu'une torche enflammée

Et il me faut encore continuer à feindre …

Eclair, lumière, bouquet de flammes et fleurs de feu,

Air brûlant du désert, vacarme des enfers.

La victoire quelle qu'elle soit aura le goût amer

Du sang et de la mort des soldats valeureux

Néron a-t-il sentit devant Rome embrasée

Ne fusse que la moitié de l'agonie mortelle

Qui m'étouffe?

_Atlantis ma toute belle, ma cité_

_Mes larmes suffiront-elles_

_A éteindre ce brasier?_


	11. Adieu

Petit texte ecrit sur ce que John pouvait ressentir en partant pour sa mission suicide. Pour assiégés 2 je m'étais plutôt placée du point de vue d'Elisabeth, qui est dans la cité sans vraiment pouvoir prendre part à la bataille activement.

Les wraiths oui ils doivent mangé mais bon il pourrait le faire sur les personnes inconscientes par exemple. Enfin pour moi l'experience de (attention spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 2) Michael montre qu'il y a naturellement quelque chose de violent chez les wraith, en même temps le michael d'après l'experience, dans allies a l'air différent, plus philosophe... enfin je sais pas, on verra bien.

En tout cas merci Alhenorr pour tes reviews!

* * *

**Adieu**

_Adieu, ne m'attendez pas._

_Fêtez cette victoire sans moi._

* * *

_J'ai toujours souhaité_

_De finir en beauté._

_Je meurs comme j'ai vécu,_

_Ou du moins je l'espère,_

_Non pas en homme vaincu,_

_Mais en pilote fier._

Dans mes doigts un frisson :

Une courbe malhabile;

Juste un doute, un pinçon

Pour mon cœur immobile.

Il n'est plus temps soldat.

Accomplit ton devoir!

Mon seul regret, amis,

Est de ne plus pouvoir

Une dernière fois,

Vous revoir.

* * *

_Levez vos yeux, amis :_

_Vous verrez dans la nuit_

_Mon âme prendre son vol._


	12. Après la bataille

**Après la bataille**

Guerrier mourant,

Tu es allongé

Dans le rouge sanglotant

Que ton corps a versé.

* * *

Soir de victoire et matin de défaite.

Flaque de lumière, caresse sa tête

D'enfant endormi.

* * *

Bleu ébouriffé,

Rouge de sommeil, d'un ciel étonné

D'être le même que la veille

Après avoir pleuré toutes ces larmes vermilles.

* * *

Atlantis empourprée, tu berces encore

De tes membres fatigués les corps

De tes enfants vaincus,

De nos frères perdus,

Et nous comptons nos morts.


	13. Chez moi

Merci tout le monde pour vous reviews. Voilà donc la suite. Entre la fin du siège et le deuxième episode de la saison 2, nos aventuriers préférés sont revenu sur terre. Mais pas tous. Et l'autre fois je pensais à Zelenka, qu'il pourrait avoir le mal du pays. Alors voilà:

**Chez moi**

Je viens d'un pays où il fait souvent froid.

Chaque soir, la Nuit recouvrait le village

D'un immense manteau, hivernal pelage,

Etouffant environs le murmure des bois.

Tout petit galopin, vivant sans foi ni loi,

Quand le jour se cachait derrière l'horizon,

Sans tarder, je courrais jusque dans la maison

Et promenant avec moi une mine contrite,

J'allais vite demander "Comment va ton arthrite?"

Au vieillard têtu posé sur un sofa,

Au grand père fatigué qui s'occupait de moi.

_Les conflits et les ans_

_Effacèrent le village_

_Qui autrefois, Enfant,_

_Etait mon paysage._

_Du vieux rien ne subsiste_

_Qu'une canne près d'un feu._

_Et dans ma mémoire triste,_

_Il reste encore un vœu_

_Celui d'une maison._

Trente année pour le moins

Ont menée le gamin

Au fond d'une galaxie

Ou le glouglou lointain

D'une mer endormie

Remplace le craquement

De la neige, la nuit.

J'y ai retrouvé, et c'est amusant

Un foyer et un grognon dedans

Qui comme mon grand-père est souvent terrifiant

Età qui je crois bien , un jour je demanderais

"Comment va ton arthrite?" Et la tête qu'il ferait

M'indiquerait aussi sûr que le faisait le froid

Qu'Atlantis est, et qu'elle restera

Mon chez moi.

* * *

Alors je pensais qu'avec les vacances j'aurais plein de temps pour écrire, mais en fait avec toutes les révisions c'est un peu l'inverse. Il m'en reste deux , et après je crois que je devrais faire une petite pause...


	14. Courir

_Merci Rieval. Hé hé moi aussi j'aimerai ecrire le dormeur du val . Mon âme dans un poème, ouais ce serait bien , mais c'est pas si facile, si dure de faire rentrer tout ça dans des mots!_

_Bon en attendant de transfuser mon esprit dans des mots, voilà toujours la suite. On m'a dit que ça faisait poésie moderne, moi j'ai juste essayer de trouver une forme pour quelqu'un comme Ronon, toujours en mouvement...

* * *

_

_**Courir**_

Un souffle : un pas.

Au loin, là-bas

Un point.

Avance!

Inspire, respire.

Mourir?

Courir.

Seule chance.

* * *

_Tu es ma proie._

_Ne t'échappe pas!_

_Où que tu ailles, _

_Je serais là.

* * *

_

Derrière. Arrière!

Je prie

J'espère

Et me perds.

Seul survivant

D'un monde

Avant

Les deuils.

* * *

_Je traque ton ombre_

_Suis ton odeur_

_Dans les coins sombres_

_J'attends mon heure.

* * *

_

Jamais s'arrêter

Toujours avancer

Pas d'autre essai.

Une seule chance

Un jour,

J'espère

Une fin à ma misère.

* * *

**Je cours.**


	15. Dorande

_Oui Alpheratz9, le grognon c'est McKay, et voilà justement la suite, à son sujet...

* * *

_

**Dorande **

**_( Trinity 2.6)_**

Terres dévastées à jamais témoin

De la folie passée des ancêtres, des anciens,

Marquées dans votre chair des plaies de la puissance

Vous exposez aux cieux les errances de la science.

* * *

_Dorande la fertile_

_Aux villes resplendissantes_

_Sur tes terres tranquilles_

_Le fleuron des Atlantes_

_Attendait son heure.

* * *

_

Qu'as-tu fais homme de science

Quand l'œuvre de tes mains

Comme une bête sauvage

A brisé tous ses liens?

As-tu senti l'angoisse extrême

Des Dorandiens, ceux-là mêmes

Que tu devais protéger?

Ecoute homme orgueilleux

Sur toi le tonnerre des cieux

S'est déchaîné.

_Ta création_

_Consume ta chair._

_Feu de l'enfer._

_Désolation.

* * *

_

Plus un souffle,

L'arme gît.

* * *

Pourquoi déranger le sommeil des morts

Pourquoi attirer sur soi le même sort?

Que cherches-tu humain? Dans les ruines désolée

De Dorande la fertile, de l'ancienne cité?

L'orgueil te tient à la gorge

Dans ton esprit se forge

Le même vieux rêve de puissance

Folie de l'homme de science.

* * *

Encore merci pour les reviews! 


	16. Mutation

Hello, j'avais un peu oublié, donc sorry, voilà la suite. Un petit truc sur Sheppard, ce qu'il a pu ressentir pendant sa mutation, ne plus controler son corps etc...

* * *

**Mutation**

Chuchotements

Ricanements

Dans l'ombre je me fuis

Il est là

Il m'attend

Il se cache dans ma nuit

Dans mes veines coulent un feu,

Une intense douleur,

Je sais bien ce qu'il veut

Je le sens dans ma peur!

Il me cerne,

Mon cœur saigne,

Et je sombre

Dans sa haine.

N'approche pas! Car je brûle

Sa fureur me consume

Chuchotements

Ricanements

* * *

Je suis seul

* * *

Souffrance

Trop intense.

Il ricanne,

Il vole mon âme!

Aveuglé

Encerclé

Dans la nuit

Je perds pied.

Douleur

Il chuchote

Il ricanne

Fureur

Dans mon corps

Dans mon âme

Meurt!


	17. Charim

Un poème sur Teyla et Charim, Rieval, j'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil, faire quelque chose proche du quotidien et tout ça.. Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Ah oui j'avais oublié de le mettre! Bien sur les paroles en anglais sont celles de la chanson que Teyla chante pour la mort de Charim! (don't owe it etc etc )

* * *

**Charim**

(2.13)

Je ferme mes paupières,

A nouveau je t'entends :

Ces petits bruits d'hier,

Souvenirs rassurants,

Dans la tente tu t'affaire.

* * *

Quand mon père un matin

Ne revint pas,

Tu m'as pris par la main,

M'a serré dans tes bras,

Et je ne sais plus rien

Sauf que tu étais là..

_Le soleil caressait_

_Ta peau brune et ridée_

_Et derrière lui laissait_

_Une poussière cuivrée._

_Visage de cuir tané_

_Qu'a buriné le temps,_

_Pendant toutes ces années_

_Je t'ai aimé tellement._

Tu m'as quitté Charim.

Je suis à l'abandon.

Mon cœur est en exil

Et vide est ma maison.

* * *

J'étouffe !

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Tu sais bien que sans toi

Je n'suis qu'une petite fille.

Charim ne pleures pas !

Je vais chanter cette nuit.

Je chanterai pour toi

L'ancien hymne à la vie..

Mes mains tremblent un peu,

Je t'aime.

Adieu

* * *

_Beyond the night a rising sun (Au delà de la nuit une soleil se lève)_

_Beyond the night the battle's won ( Au delà de la nuit la bataille est gagnée)_

_The battle is won ( La bataille est gagnée)_

_Fear and shame now in the past ( Peurs et hontes désormais dans le passé)_

_Pain and sorrow gone at last ( Souffrances et tristesses enfin nous ont quittées)_

_Gone at last ( Enfin nous ont laissé)_

_Circle Renewed ( Le cercle renaît )_

_Peace will be found ( La paix sera trouvée)_

_Beyond the night ( Au delà de la nuit)_

_On sacred ground ( Sur une terre sacrée)_

_River flows led by the wind ( La rivière coule, guidée par le vent)_

_First new breath, her journey begins ( Un premier nouveau souffle : son voyage commence)_

_Her journey begins. ( Son voyage commence)_


	18. Solitude

Et bien après ne plus avoir pu mettre en ligne quoique se soit, voilà la suite, j'ai décidé de faire plusieur poème sur John-Rodney, mais pour l'instant je n'ai ecrit que le premier, on verra...

Donc avant Atlantis...

* * *

**Solitude**

Solitude

Tu m'étais étrangère

Solitude

Comme si c'était hier

Un jour de soleil

Irritant de sueur

De ceux où la mort veille

De ceux où les hommes meurent

J'ai vu dans le ciel …

* * *

Pas de larme pas de cri

A peine une petite bière

En mémoire des amis

Pour faire taire la colère

Et oublier cette vie.

* * *

Solitude mon amie

Tu m'étais étrangère

Amitiés cruelles

Comme si c'était hier

Je revois dans le ciel

Fournaise de l'enfer

Cette simple étincelle

Qui a tué mes frères.

* * *

Ô Canada

Plaine glacée et rougie

Par le vent, qui rugit

Au Grand Nord désolé

Ses plaintes enneigées

* * *

Là-bas

* * *

Exilé en Russie

En Antarctique, transi

Mauvais génie emmuré

Dans une solitude glacée

* * *

Parfois

Je pense, parfois :

Si je meurs,

Qui me pleurera?

* * *


	19. Dans les ténèbres

Bon j'ai pas pu resister, une petite suite très courte, toujours dans la pensée Rodney John.

* * *

**Dans les ténèbres**

Dans les ténèbres j'ai avancé ma main

Et j'ai cherché la tienne.

Dans les ténèbres je t'appelle

Mais tu ne réponds rien.

J'ai mordu fort mes lèvres

Je ne veux pas crier.

* * *

Dans les ténèbres j'ai avancé ma main

Et j'ai senti ton corps.

Brûlures et douleurs,

Odeur rouge de mort.

Dans ma poitrine mes poumons sont noyés.

Tu ne dis rien, tu ne bouges pas,

Un mur s'est écroulé sur toi.

* * *

Dans les ténèbres j'ai avancé ma main

Mais tu n'y étais pas.


	20. L'Aurore

Petit retour en arrière dans la série. Je voulais écrire un poème sur l'équipage de l'Aurore depuis longtemps, mais ça venait tout de travers. Là c'est plus ce que je voulais...

* * *

**L'Aurore**

**(2.09)**

_Mes amis_

_Nous avons vécu, nous avons souffert,_

_Et avons combattu sans relâche pour nos frères._

_Ce temps est révolu, mais nous resterons fiers : _

_En mémoire d'Atlantis, la cité de nos pères_

_Sourions à la mort._

_L'Aurore se lève, en cette heure dernière_

_Et sous ses feux le néant même s'éclaire.

* * *

_

_Mes amis _

_Je vous le jure _

_Ce nom que je révère_

Aurore

_Restera dans les cœur_

_Synonyme d'honneur._


	21. Enfant perdu

Merci Rieval pour être encore là, même si je poste plus régulièrement. Une petite pour le week end; sur Ford principalement. So enjoy...

* * *

**Enfant perdu**

**(Lost Boy 2.10)**

Gamins égarés dans un coin

D'une galaxie malveillante,

Petit bout d'homme perdus au loin

Séparé de sa mère bienveillante.

Enfant perdu

Quand ton miroir reflète ton image

Repenses-tu

A la Cité où tu fis naufrage?

* * *

_Ton cœur se serre,_

_Et sur ta joue_

_Une larme se perd.

* * *

_

De tes doigts incertains

Tu frôle ton visage.

Tu ne possède plus rien,

Plus rien de te soulage.

Ton cœur est comme l'étain

Et tes yeux n'ont plus d'âge.

* * *

_Gamin égaré,_

_Tu le sais bien,_

_Dans ce monde étranger,_

_L'espoir est vain.

* * *

_

Petit bout d'homme perdu au loin

Gamin égaré dans un coin

Quand le soir tombe, que tout s'apaise

Le poids du monde sur toi s'affaisse.

_

* * *

_Comme on dit R&R et la suite, une "prière athosienne" vient bientôt... 


End file.
